Drunk
by Cherry-Bay
Summary: Draco gets drunk at the yule ball. silliness and stupidity ensues. SLASH


ok. This is the "new and improved" version... rid of all (as if) spelling and grammatical errors...  
  
disclaimer: belongs to J. K. Rowling. all hail the mighty goddess.  
  
DRUNK  
  
While half the school was getting ready for the annual Yule Ball, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were scurrying around the kitchens.  
  
Seamus took a bottle of Vodka and emptied it into a waiting bowl of punch. Grinning gleefully, he turned around and mentioned Dean to leave. Laughing loudly, the two 7th years ran through the hallways towards the Gryffindor commonroom.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on a sofa in the Great Hall, sipping a glass of punch. He was utterly bored.  
  
His date, Pansy, was dancing with some random Ravenclaw, trying to get Dracos attention. As usual, she was failing miserably.  
  
The blond Slytherin downed his punch and stood up to get a new glass. Suddenly the world around Draco turned.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
As he walked towards the punchbowl he ran into Blaise. The darkhaired boy was quick to react and grabbed Draco's arm, before the blond could keel over. "Whoa, Draco! What did you have to drink?"  
  
Silverblue eyes gazed at him.  
  
"Punch. Four glasses of Punch.", Draco drawled.  
  
Blaise shook his head and Draco sauntered off.  
  
Two glasses of punch later, Drcao was utterly gone. His eyes were unfocused and glazed.  
  
Swaying around the Great Hall, the blond collieded with Hermione. "Ah, Ms. Granger. Would you care for a dance?"  
  
Hermione glanced over at Ron who was flirting with an attractive Hufflepuff and smiled evily.  
  
"Sure, Malfoy."  
  
A slow song started and Hermione slung her arms around Dracos shoulders. The blond put his hands onto her waist and the two moved to the music.  
  
Rons eyes searched for Hermione. When he found her he choked on his Pumpkin Juice. "Gods, Harry! Is that Mione dancing with Malfoy?"  
  
"Apperantly. Perhapse you should do something about it?" Harry laughed.  
  
The song ended and Draco bowed to Hermione.  
  
"Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione laughed as she saw how drunk the tall Slytherin was.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That was a wonderful dance."  
  
Draco smiled and swayed off. Looking for a dark corner, Draco crashed into Severus Snape.  
  
"Sorry Sev. Didn't mean to bump into you."  
  
He giggled and gazed upwards at Snape.  
  
"Draco? What did you drink?"  
  
The blond smiled sweetly. "Punch." Another giggle.  
  
Snape shook his head.  
  
"How many fingers?"  
  
Holding up 3 fingers, Snape looked at the 7th year expectantly.  
  
"Six."  
  
A fit of lilting laughter made Draco shake. Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"You, my dear boy, are drunk as hell."  
  
Draco grinned. At that moment Blaise came towards the duo.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Zabini. Would you mind taking care of Mr. Malfoy for a second?"  
  
Blaise gazed at Draco and had to smile.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Snape muttered a thank you and wandered off.  
  
Draco smiled shyly up at Blaise.  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this." Blaise muttered.  
  
Draco grabbed ahold off his friends arm. "Will you dance with me, Blaise?"  
  
The darkhaired 7th stared at Draco. "What!?"  
  
The blond pouted. "Dance with me."  
  
Blaise gaped. "Now? Here? Infront of all these people? Are you crazy?"  
  
He heard Draco muttering under his breath.  
  
"What did you say, Draco?"  
  
The blond gazed up at him with tears in his eyes.  
  
"No one wants me. Not even you..."  
  
Blaise quickly went over to his friend and hugged him. "No, no. I care for you. You know that. But that does not mean that I want to dance with you infront of the whole fucking scho..."  
  
His words drifted off and he stared at the blond head that was lying on his shoulder.  
  
Draco was trailing featherlight kisses down Blaise's neck.  
  
"Dray? What are you doing?"  
  
The blond Slytherin looked up at him with desire clouded eyes and pressed his mouth against Blaises.  
  
The thoughts "thank you god" and "oh fucking shit", were running through Blaises head. He pushed Draco away.  
  
"Draco stop it."  
  
The blond looked at Blaise silently; then he stood and quickly walked away.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Blaise ran after his friend. Draco simply sank to the ground outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Everyone hates me. Never ever in my whole life,... Now even you. I mean, my father can't stand me; he hits me and now I... I don't even have you anymore."  
  
Silent sobs wracked the blond's body, as Blaise sat down next to him.  
  
"Dray. It's not that I don't like you. But I know that you aren' t in love with me. So I didn't want to take advantge of you. You do understand that don't you?"  
  
Draco put his head onto Blaises shoulder. "I hate being drunk. I hate my life. I hate everything. I want to die."  
  
Blaise embraced Draco and held him close. "I don't want you to die. I love you..." Blaise blushed, "not like that. You know what I mean..."  
  
Draco was quiet and all of a sudden Blaise had the feeling that his friend was asleep.  
  
Gently rearranging the blond, he picked him up and carried him inside. After he had brought Draco to their dorm he put him to bed. Feeling the irrisistable urge to kiss the pale forehead, Blaise leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across Dracos skin.  
  
The next morning Draco felt like shit. The light was too intense, everyone was too loud and the whole world just generally sucked. When Blaise saw Draco flinching at the sunlight he had to laugh.  
  
"Not so loud Blaise, please..."  
  
While Draco wandered around the school, trying not to see or hear anything, Blaise gazed after him.  
  
In Potions he stared at Draco from behind.  
  
/Why couldn`t he have been sober? Why? I love him goddamit! Why is everything so complicated?/  
  
As the students filed out of the classroom, Draco smiled at Blaise, gazing at him from under his eyelashes.  
  
/Perhaps it wasn't as difficult as he believed.../  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please read and review!!!!! 


End file.
